Twice Of Me
by WonderlandInParadise
Summary: Sabrina Grimm by day. Bree Diamond by night. Robin Goodfellow by day. Puck Holmes by night. A twisted love, mangled by the hate they were raised by. Puckabrina AU, Rated T. Full summary inside. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL MARCH.
1. Chapter 1: Parks and Fake Sweet Sixteens

**Hi!**

**So, this is my first ever Sisters Grimm story, so I hope I do okay. **

**Full Summary: She is Sabrina Grimm, the waitress, by day and Bree Diamond, the singer, by night. He is Robin Goodfellow, the shop assistant, by day and Puck Holmes, the detective, by night. Two beings, one a mortal, one an Everafter, one a human, one a fairy. Both double-identitied. Both raised to hate each other. Both growing to love each other.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to XY, because she's a Sisters Grimm fan, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Save A Life, Slipped Away, Amnesia or Sisters Grimm. They belong to Fray, Avril Lavigne, 5 Seconds Of Summer and Michael Buckley respectively.**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><span>_-How To Save A Life, Fray_

Sabrina's POV

I tune my guitar, humming as I flip through my scores. What should I play today? Already, my usual crowd is here, sitting on nearby benches or gathering at my feet. I smiled at Desiree, with her stubby pigtails and big blue eyes, she reminded me so much of Daphne.

Daphne...

After the Scarlet Hand came for my parents and killed them, they came for Daphne. They didn't manage to kill her, but she's now in a coma.

I strummed the opening chords for Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away". I opened my mouth and the lyrics came pouring out.

_"Na na, na na na, na na_  
><em>I miss you, miss you so bad<em>  
><em>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad<em>  
><em>I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly<em>

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same..."<em>

I sang in my crystal clear voice. Often, Mick, the old man with the newspaper, described it as "a refreshing waterfall", whatever that meant. To me, it just meant I could save up for Daphne's hospital fees.

The coins rattle in my guitar case, making a muffled _thump _on the velvet as passers-by compliment my singing with money. Dollar bills float and twirl in the wind before I tuck them into my pocket. Can't risk them flying away.

_"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_  
><em>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted<em>  
><em>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine<em>

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_  
><em>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?"<em>

* * *

><p>After a long evening of basking, I sneak back into the house. Granny Relda thinks I've been studying at the park. I need to get to the bar to do my gig. None of them can see me while I get my dress and amp.<p>

Fortunately, they don't call me the Queen Of Sneaks for nothing.

(Who am I kidding, nobody calls me that.)

I get to my bedroom safely. After grabbing my slinky red dress and black stilettos, I head out. Uncle Jake catches me, though.

"Brina, where are you going with that dress?" he asks from his bedroom door. I freeze and turn around slowly. I can't tell him that I am going to a bar for a gig. He would strangle me for going anywhere near booze.

"I- I- Er..." I stutter, trying to think of a convincing lie.

"Let me guess. A party, isn't it?" He says, raising his eyebrows.

It's a good lie as any.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Stephanie invited me. I couldn't say no, it's her cousin Amanda's sweet sixteen."

"Will there be boys and alcohol?" Uncle Jake asks. I shake my head. He sighs. "Brina, every sweet sixteen has those two things. I would have let you go if you had told the truth, but since you lied, you are not going, young lady."

I moan and complain, but Uncle Jake won't budge. Sighing, I mooch back to my room.

No gig for me tonight.

**So? What do you guys think?**

**If I get at least five reviews telling me to continue, I will. If not, this story is deleted****.**

**Also, I'm having trouble with my Sisters Grimm/Harry Potter crossover, so if anyone can help, please PM me. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading and _adios!_**


	2. Chapter 2: SPARK and Grimms

**Hello! I'm back. I got five reviews, so I thought I'd continue the story. **

**Anyway, most of the reviews said the same thing: Please continue this story. But, there was one reviewer called baka (?) who said my story was raw and I should plan out my story before moving on.**

**I'm the kind of writer that just plans "the big idea" (as said by the instructor at the writing workshop; her words, not mine). It means I just do the general stuff and let the rest unfold. Sorry if you guys don't like that, it's just the way I write.**

**Also, I will be going away to Canada tomorrow. If I have time, I'll update. If not, wait three weeks. Sorry.**

**Okay, anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"<em>

_-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

Puck's POV

Life in a joke shop is wonderful, especially if you're a prankster, like me. I work at Prank Paradise, the ultimate joker's supply shop. We have everything here. I work as a shop assistant, and I am awesome at it. I'm the shop owner's favourite employee. I even have a customized name tag, with "Robin Goodfellow: Trickster King" on it.

Still, normal jobs are totally not my forte.

SPARK is.

I am Puck Holmes, of the SPARK. It is a spy and detective agency dedicated to preventing villains from succeeding in their plots to A) over-throw the government, B) kill or torture innocent people, C) ruling the world evilly or D) all of the above. We work against DARKLIV and The Grey Reaper, but mostly The Scarlet Hand.

The Scarlet Hand is the evillest, cruellest organization yet. It has both Mortals and Everafters in it, but mostly Everafters, like Rumpelstiltskin, Bluebeard and the Queen Of Hearts. We know a lot of Scarlet Hand members, but we still can't find out who the Master is. The Master is the heart of the Scarlet Hand, and he controls everything and everyone part of the Scarlet Hand.

Every member we have caught refuses to tell us his identity. Then, they somehow escape, leaving us back at square one.

Still, we have a new lead. A couple, names Henry and Veronica, were reported missing three weeks ago. Three days later, they were found, dead, in a pool of red paint and with red handprints on their chests. The red handprint is the mark of the Scarlet Hand. Also, Scarlet Hand had also gotten to the youngest daughter, Daphne, but they didn't manage to kill her. However, she's now comatose.

Which is why I'm now walking along the hallways of Dovemark Hospital, where Daphne now recedes. Nurse Kelly Jacobson is leading me to her room (152 East Wing). Even though visiting is strictly for family members only, I managed to get in with charm and a fake ID (thanks Agent Seymour).

"Here's your...um..." Nurse Jacobson falters. I'm guessing my "relation" to Daphne is too complicated to remember.

"My grandfather's cousin's niece's daughter," I say. I smile politely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr..." She checks my ID. "... Wil Shakesheave."

As close as it can get to William Shakespeare.

She leaves and I walk right up to Daphne. Her black-brown hair is braided and she looks peaceful, like she's sleeping.

There's nothing. No handprint, no anything.

No reason why they would target this girl and her parents. Then again, The Scarlet Hand has a history of killing random innocents. Not like they have a conscience or anything.

Then, I get the most important clue. I look at her paper chart, and do a double take.

Daphne Grimm.

Grimm.

_Grimm._

She's a _Grimm._

The most hated family amongst Everafters.

My life just got a lot more complicated.

**And... Cliff-hanger (sort of).**

**Anyway, I thought I should put down the ages of the characters.**

**Sabrina - Sixteen**

**Puck - Seventeen**

**Daphne - Twelve**

**The main characters, anyway.**

**I have published a story on Wattpad, called Roadworks, so if you'd be so kind to check it out, THANK YOU.**

**See you in three weeks, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diners And Old Friends

**Yo!**

**I'm in Edmonton, Canada, and my uncle said I could use his laptop, so... Here I am.**

**Sorry if this comes up slow. My hands are positively freezing so it's difficult to type, I am constantly out on field trips and I CANNOT TYPE WITH COUSINS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER.**

**Jeez.**

**To dawnvixaldi: Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm is not mine, but GIVE IT TO ME.**

_Places, places_

_Get in your places_

_Throw on your dress_

_And put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_-Dollhouse, Melanie Martinez_

Sabrina's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh." I roll over and open my eyes blearily. My alarm is going off at seven a.m. when I had set it to nine-thirty. My iPhone can't be broken; I just got it two weeks ago! Someone else must have done it. God, I am going to kill whoever messed with my alarm. Can't a teenager sleep a little later around here-

Bingo.

Granny Relda has a thing about early birds.

"Good morning, Sabrina! How nice of you to join us!" Granny says brightly, with a mischievous gleam in her eye. I glare at her through my messy blonde curls. My hair is always in chaos first thing in the morning.

Uncle Jake and Mr Canis are pretty much shocked to see me up at seven-o-nine on Saturday morning. Mr Canis has steak hanging out from his mouth and I was sure Uncle Jake's coffee was not all over the table about twenty-two seconds ago.

"Granny. Why did you hack into my phone and change the timing of my alarm?" I ask, sort of angrily.

"Sabrina, I don't know what you're talking about," Granny Relda said lightly, flipping a pancake. I roll my eyes. "Granny. Please."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Granny cries, whirling around. An argument is brewing, and we both know, all too well.

"Sabrina, I just need more help at the diner, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Our diner, Cookie Hearts, is small and on Churchman Street, right beside our house. I grab a checkered apron and get started. Red comes in when I've baked two apple pies.<p>

Scarlet Ridinghood, or Red, as everyone calls her, is fourteen, our youngest employee and Daphne's best friend. They used to go shopping for school stuff, with Uncle Jake's credit card, and come back with three dresses and a fashion magazine each. Uncle Jake would scold them, but he would be smiling, so we knew he adored the two girls. Every Friday, Red would come over, and they would watch episodes of Once Upon A Time and The Vampire Diaries until they fell asleep.

Every time I see Red, it's like a stab to the heart when memories of her and Daphne fill my mind.

"Hey, Sabrina," Red says, putting her apron over her burgundy dress. Red was all about... well, red. She loved the color, especially scarlet, but she'd settle for any other shade.

"Hi, Red," I smile. "Come, I need you to make a pot of soup."

After that, came Briar, Cindy and Jennifer.

"Hi, Briar," I hear Uncle Jake say, a little flirtatiously. I look up and see my uncle leaning on the counter, talking to the beautiful Aurora "Briar" Rose. I glance over at Red, and she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I have to stifle a giggle and we watch the conversation play out, ending with Briar handing her number over. Uncle Jake grins widely and heads back to the cashier, whistling. He catches me watching and flashes a thumbs-up.

As Daphne would say, I totally ship them.

* * *

><p>After hours, I go over to the hospital, where Daphne is. I sign in and get a I get there, I bump into someone and stumble.<p>

"Hey! Watch it!" I say, brushing myself off.

Then I catch sight of his face and gasp softly.

It's Puck Holmes, the infamous detective. And my old friend.

**And... Cut!**

**I always seem to end with some kind of startling realization. Huh.**

**I just had to add a TFIOS reference. (Okay? Okay.)**

**Thanks for reading and _au revoir!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Friends Part 1

**Hi!**

**This chapter is a flash-back chapter, so all will be in Italics. **

**Thanks to dawnvixaldi for the inspiration. You're the best!**

**To Guest 1: Thank you.**

**To Guest 2: Sabrina's other identity, which will come up in about two chapters (?).**

**If you are a guest, please put your name so I can acknowledge you. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do****n't own anything but the plot. And the playground.**

_Ten years ago..._

_Sabrina ran towards the swing set that she loved. Her mom was behind her, pushing baby Daphne in her faded red stroller, worn and old from six years of use. It couldn't go very fast, which was the only reason Veronica hadn't run after her six-year-old daughter. Instead, she took to calling after Sabrina, but the little girl was just as stubborn and headstrong as she was when a teenager._

_"Sabrina! Sabrina! Come back!" Sabrina could hear her mother's cries, though distant, yet she continued on her way. The entire playground had been under construction for six months, and she was aching to see her beloved swings. _

_She took one look at the new, improved swing set and skidded to a stop, gaping in disbelief. _

_Half a year ago, the playground was a worn-down, hobbled creation of driftwood and old nails and peeling rust-colored paint. It was dangerous, as it could collapse any minute, but it held magic. It had been there for generations and generations; even as the park changed, it stayed the same. All the children could imagine and dream there. It was alive in it's own way, it's heart made of the laughter and delight of children. Everyone loved it._

_Now, it was all metal and plastic. Even the swing's seats had changed. They were the hard kind of plastic, screwed to the neon yellow poles with steel chains. Already, Sabrina missed the cracked leather seats and the strong but fraying ropes that were wound around the wooden structure of the swing set._

_This weird new contraption was empty of any magic. No wonder it was deserted._

_Instead, Sabrina took off into the forest side of the park. Not any people ventured, only crazy hikers and tree-cutters with big, foreboding bulldozers. She ran for God-knows-how-long, before she crashed through some bushes and tumbled into a tree, knocked her head on the tree trunk and blacked out._

_When she awoke, there was a boy right in her face. She screamed in a very un-Sabrina-like way and scrambled backwards.__  
><em>

_"Whoa! Sorry!" the boy said, backing up. Now that Sabrina could see (and think) clearly, the boy had shaggy dark blonde hair, a few shades darker than her honey blonde curls. His emerald green eyes glittered in the sunlight, glinting mischievously. He wore a dark green hoodie and too-long jeans, with a wooden sword hanging from his belt. _

_"You just jumped through those bushes and crashed head-first into the trees. Then you fell to the ground like you were dead. I wanted to check if you were okay," he explained. He held out his hand. "My name's Robin, but you can call me Puck. What's yours?"_

_Sabrina looked at him warily. "Isn't Robin a girl's name?"_

_Puck sighed loudly. "My parents are really old."_

_Sabrina inched forward and shook his hand. It was warm and... nice. "I'm Sabrina."_

_"What are you doing in the woods?" Puck asked._

_"I saw the playground," Sabrina replied, making a face._

_Puck looked disgusted. "Ugh. So much metal."_

_Sabrina nodded. "Why are _you _doing in the woods?"_

_"I live here! Duh!" Puck rolled his eyes._

_Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked around wildly. "Wow! That's so cool! Where's your house? What about your parents?"_

_"I don't live in a house," scoffed Puck. "And I ran away. My parents don't want me."_

_"Oh," Sabrina said. "Sorry I asked."_

_"Eh," Puck looked bored. "I'm fine on my own. Better, in fact."_

_"So, where do you live?" Sabrina asked, changing the subject._

_"On my throne!" Puck announced proudly. "C'mon, I'll show you!"_

_Puck took her hand and guided through a maze of trees and bushes. As they ventured deeper into the forest, the sunlight was blocked by branches and the ground was littered with dried brown leaves, covering rocks and roots. Sabrina kept tripping, but Puck caught her every time before she fell flat on her face. At last, they came into a clearing with a pile of junk. Right on top, there was a polished wooden chair, much like the ones that sat at Granny's dinner table, except the woodwork was fancier. _

_"This is my home," Puck said from behind her. Sabrina gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. The clearing was covered with soft grass, still wet from the morning dew. There was a couple of boulders surrounding the edges of the clearing, and even a stone arch with a veil of ivy. There was a small pool right beside a trampoline to the left of the junk pile. And, in the middle of it all, there was Puck's precious "throne".  
><em>

_"It's _brilliant!" _Sabrina yelled. Puck grinned smugly. "I know. I'm the king of all of this."_

_Sabrina turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What am I, then?"_

_"Well, I guess you could be my queen," Puck conceded. Sabrina smirked and sank into a deep curtsey. "Come, my king, let us go up to the throne."_

_"Very well, m'lady. We shall. Take my arm, you mustn't slip," Puck said in a kingly voice. Sabrina was surprised at how he was. She thought boys would stink at royalty._

_"Do not doubt me, Your Majesty. I am strong and not some silly little girl," Sabrina scolded. Puck laughed. "Of course, my queen."_

_Together, they played for a long time. Finally, Sabrina took a look at her watch and gasped. "Oh my God. It's three already! Mommy's gonna kill me!" _

_"Go by that way. It's faster," Puck pointed to the stone arch. _

_"Thanks, Puck. You're a great friend," Sabrina said gratefully. Puck smiled and leaned in close. "See you, Sabrina," he whispered._

_He straightened up. "Maybe next time you come, I'll teach you my secret handshake."_

_There was no question she would come back. Sabrina smiled and ran off. "Bye, Puck!" she called over her shoulder._

_She dashed through the ivy, past the trees and landed, with a thud, on the concrete sidewalk in front of the park gates. She raced back to the playground. There were a couple of police officers there, with a crying Veronica. Once she caught sight of her daughter, she shrieked, "Sabrina! Oh my goodness, you're safe!"_

_She swept Sabrina off her feet, sobbing. "You are in big trouble, young lady! Where on Earth did you go?"_

_"In the forest, Mommy," Sabrina replied innocently. Veronica sniffled. "You must never run off like that again, you hear me? We were about to send out search parties!"_

_"Yes, Mommy," Sabrina said obediently. Veronica turned to the police, a tall, skinny-as-a-stick brunette young woman and a short, frumpy bald middle-aged man. "Thank you, Officers Ginny and Luke, she won't do it again."_

_The officers nodded and left. Veronica held Sabrina's hand while walking back to the car, just to be safe. All the way, Sabrina jabbered happily about a blonde boy with emerald green eyes who lived in the forest and had no parents. Obviously, Veronica thought it was one of those imaginary friends things that young children have. She had no idea that one day, that "imaginary friend" would be assigned to solve the mystery of her death._

**There will be a part two, but I can only post it on Saturday or Sunday, since I'm going away to Banff and Jasper, where there is no Wifi (the horror!). You'll have to wait for your plan to be put in motion, dawnvixaldi! *wink***

**Thanks for reading and _sayonara!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks and Friends Part 2

**Hey, people!**

**I know it's a little late, and I promised an update, but at least I didn't postpone it to tomorrow! Plus, I had a church dinner, so it's pretty good I found time to do this.**

**So, dawnvixaldi, your ideas have come into action. Big shout-out to her for helping out and credit goes to her!**

**Anyway, four new reviews popped up, but it seems to all be by the same person, so... Thanks?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... Except some stuff... Like the plot... But most of the ideas belong to dawnvixaldi.**

_Six years ago..._

_Sabrina trekked through the forest, the same route she took four years and three months ago, when she met her best friend. She never got lost anymore; she knows the path like the back of her hand... Actually, she'd never even looked at the back of her hand, but whatever._

_Sabrina entered the clearing and saw Puck seated on his garbage pile, with his back facing her. She thought about sneaking up to him and scaring the living daylights out of him, but as she started to tiptoe across the dewy grass, Puck's voice reached her ears. "Don't even think about it, Grimm."_

_She held her hands up in surrender as he swiveled around and met her eyes. Sabrina grinned. "Okay, Fairy Boy, keep your pants on."_

_"Trying to scare the Trickster King was never going to work, Stinkpot, you know that, right?" Puck said smugly. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You aren't a king. At all."_

_Puck stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the favor. They were both pretty immature for a ten- and eleven-year old. _

_Sabrina climbed up and sat next to her best friend. "So, what do you want to do today?"_

_"Where's Marshmallow?" Puck asked, referring to Daphne. For some reason, ever since they met two years ago, he had called her Marshmallow. He was weird that way._

_"Um... At Karin's party?" Karin was Daphne's classmate and she was having her sixth birthday bash at Kid's Kastle, an indoor playground in the next town. Puck nodded. "Good. We got a case."_

_Sabrina's eyes sparkled. "What are we waiting for?"_

* * *

><p><em>They journeyed to a old farm, in the middle of nowhere. They had to take the number seventy-two bus, then a train out of Ferryport, and finally another bus, a number two-hundred-and-forty-eight. <em>

_"Well, this is it. Mr Kennedy Lowe, thirty-eight, lives with his wife, Mary, and two kids, Gabrielle and Ian. His farming stuff started going missing a week ago, and his rake, three grain sacks and one bird-seed grain sack were stolen, apparently," Puck explained as they walked up the dusty sand road._

_They started investigating, and, after about three hours of hard work and subtle clues, they solved the mystery. It was Brian Meyers, another farmer who just started the business. They handed the information to the police and headed back to the farm._

_"Thank you for coming out here! Two days ago, when you came, I thought you were just some silly guy, but you did it! You solved the mystery!" Mr Lowe beamed._

_"Wait, two days ago?" Sabrina was confused._

_"Yeah, the boy came out here. Why?" Mr Lowe replied._

_Sabrina glanced at Puck; he looked away guiltily._

_The ride home was silent._

* * *

><p><em>"Did you go out without me?" Sabrina asked, her voice deadly. Puck shifted uncomfortably. "Um..."<em>

_"You did."_

_"Sabrina-"_

_"Puck. Really. Why?" _

_"Sabrina, please, don't-"_

_"WHY?" Sabrina lost her temper._

_"It was... Too dangerous."_

_"Puck. You know perfectly how well I can handle myself."_

_"I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Puck roared. He had the same fiery temper as Sabrina._

_They quarrelled for a long time, the argument getting more and more heated. It was the most serious fight they had ever had, and the both of them were way to stubborn to give up. Finally, Sabrina threw her hands up in the air._

_"I'm done with this. You've betrayed my trust in you. I'm out."_

_She stomped out of the clearing and hid._

_She started crying__ once she got behind a tree far enough away from that God-awful clearing. She sobbed, the tears mixing with the dirt on her face. She remembered all the fun times that she had with Puck._

"-Puck, don't get that cupcake icing on my face- ARGH! PUCK! I HATE YOU! YOU LITTLE RAT-"

"-Look at the stars, they're so pretty. I can't see them from the town, the lights are too bright-"

"-Show the wings! C'mon, let's fly! Hey, I got ice cream in the fridge. Fly me to my house, I'll go get it-"

"-Puck, you're my best friend ever-"

_Sabrina hated it, hated that one stupid, stupid little boy could break her down like that. A stupid, stupid boy with the emerald green eyes and the mischief and the fun and the good memories- No, Sabrina, you can't. He betrayed you._

"Puck, you're my best friend ever."

_Best friend. Best friend. Best friend best friend bestfriend bestfriend bestfriendbestfriendbestfriend._

_Not anymore, whispered a twisted part of her brain. He betrayed you._

_A single tear slipped down her cheek and Sabrina wiped it away furiously. She vowed that that single tear would be the last she shed over stupid Robin Puck Goodfellow._

_She was wrong._

**It's shorter than the other one, but I didn't want to do write a lot about the investigation, but I'm not really a detective person, so... **

**Look out for chapter six!**


	6. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

This is an explanation as to why this story is on hiatus.

Okay, this will take a while...

So, where I live, the education system is different from the American education system. If your education system is the same, then congrats! Skip this. Anyway, I am on my last year of primary school, which is like elementary school, except it starts a year later. During the final year, we all have to take the Primary School Leaving Exam, also known as PSLE. This is a pretty big exam, as it determines which secondary school (middle school and the first two years of high school) we go to. I will have a lot of homework, and have to study A LOT. However, I will still have time, which leads me to the second reason.

I have no inspiration for this story.

Zero. Zilch. Nada.

I have to carefully plan out the next stages for this story, and my head is already full with X-Men ideas and Percy Jackson ideas and Harry Potter ideas. I don't want my brain to explode, thank you very much.

For all of you fans, I'm so sorry. I know, I'm very pissed too when I get to the middle of a story and it just stops. But I seriously need to figure out where this is going. And whether I should continue this. Please review or PM and tell me if I should, and if you have any ideas, I'd gratefully accept all of them.

And one last thing:

Please don't kill me. I'd like my head to be on my neck when I go to school tomorrow, okay?

See y'all in March... Or something...

Your pal,

WonderlandInParadise xoxo


End file.
